


Master Of Hearts (Yours and Mine)

by Darksinokaru



Category: One Piece
Genre: AU, Alien/Human Relations, Aliens, Bottom Zoro, But no particular references are made, Graphic Sex, M/M, Pre-created univers related to a fic in another fandom, Sci-Fi, Shameless Smut, Uke Zoro, lawzo, mentioned slavery, taboo relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 01:18:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4459730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darksinokaru/pseuds/Darksinokaru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zoro had hated his lot in life, but after working under the infamous "Surgeon of Death" he finds himself rather smitten. And it appears that the feeling is mutual. Pure smut.</p><p>Law/Zoro</p><p>Sci-Fi AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Master Of Hearts (Yours and Mine)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lastofromance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lastofromance/gifts).



> Okay. I'm not entirely sure how to accurately explain it. But years ago I had a FFVII fic called Master Of My Heart, in which I created a particular sci-fi universe of my own with a human/alien relationship as the main. This fic, even though there are no mentions whatsoever of the events/characters of the other fic, is still taking place in the exact same universe, same planet even. There is a slight reference, but you have to squint super hard to catch it, and be familiar enough with Final Fantasy VII. Anyway, I've been really debating on how to handle this, if I gave enough information that my pure smut scene works or if I did too much, or if I was confusing. I very much hope not. I did my best to get this to run smoothly, hopefully I was successful.
> 
> Anyway, I hope that everyone enjoys the smut, the alien/human relationship, and how sexy Law and Zoro can be.
> 
> This is a special gift to [lastofromance](http://archiveofourown.org/users/lastofromance/pseuds/lastofromance), my lovely editor and a very talented writer. I wanted to give something to bring a little cheer to them right now. Best wishes dear! Enjoy the LawZo smut! ...that I hope ended up all right in the end.
> 
> I do not own One Piece or any of its related materials.

So hot, so hard to breathe. His heart pounded maddeningly in his chest as he lied there, naked and willing. His master bent over him on the dinner table, hungry lips capturing his own with demand and passion. It was taboo, an offense to society. He was a tool, something that should never be desired in such a way by one of his master's kind. It was his fate, and he had hated it from the moment he had understood as a child, that he was a nothing to the creatures that controlled his world. And his resentment only grew as he aged, going from one violent master to the next, until he was ultimately picked out by his current one. He had longed for freedom, to break the shackles that had stolen his dignity and wounded his pride, though he was to not have such possessions within himself. It had been strained at first, in his current house, as he was cold and bitter even while he did whatever was commanded of him. It didn't even occur to him, that his master was not like the others, not violent or cruel, at least to him. He _had_ heard rumors though, his master was rather infamous, and supposedly quite sick. He had a liking for cutting his foes to pieces, dismembering them with great ease and skill; yet the most galling of all, was the lack of gore that accompanied his battles. The government had even begun to call the alien being the 'surgeon of death'. He would have thought, that being owned by such a creature, that his life would have been hellish, but instead it had only ever been menial housework and off and on heavy lifting. But no, no violence, no scathing, verbal lashings, nothing.

Tongues plunged together and he groaned into the wet, hot kiss before his master broke lips and kissed from the side of his mouth, to his jaw, and down to his throat. He tipped his head back, breath breaking from him in small puffs of pleasure as he bared his throat to the alien being hovering over him, supposedly more powerful by natural genetic design. There was a rumble of a growl above him as lips and teeth worked at his flesh and he moaned, cock throbbing with ache against his belly from where he lied, spread out on the stone surface. His master, Trafalgar Law, had been away voyaging through the ever expanding universe, and had been gone for six months, enjoying whatever fruits true freedom granted him. When he came home however, things had suddenly turned out like this, without much of a question as to whether he wanted it. He supposed his boner had given all the consent his master had felt he needed, and in truth it was. Perhaps his master had known from that start, known how he had felt.

This was a surprise, but God he wanted it. He knew better; he-a lowly human, a class of slaves to the masters of his planet (his own long dead), should never want such a thing. But in the course of his year and a half under his master, he had begun to lose that edge of violence toward the larger being, and began to like him, and as was nature's course, desire him. He had done so well, outwardly cutting off his emotions and becoming as if a machine, but he was still far too molten inside, too human.

Clawed fingers caught on the neck of his shirt and he grunted when the material was torn open in a fluid yank, a slide of claws down the front. His scarred chest was exposed to his master's cat like, reflective yellow eyes as they drank in the sight of his tanned, tantalizing flesh. His body was heavily muscled from years of hard, abusive labor, with the scarred flesh running diagonally across his torso a reminder of an old master losing his temper and growing violent. His current master's mouth dipped down and a tongue stroked across the gnarled flesh and he gasped, a jolt of pleasure shooting out from the seam of his badly handled scar. When he had been dealt the wound, doctor's specializing in human physiology had been rare and there had been no human’s rights activists, though really, there was only mild improvements even now. But he could be happy that there was now some weight in human life in current affairs. The mouth kissed down lower and he sucked in a breath, a deep groan breaking from his throat as his master made it to where his hard, leaking cock rest, wanting attention. Shit, this was crazy. Over the course of the year before his master had left, there had been a growing attraction, a subtle undertone of mounting sexual tension between the two. He had not realized it at all until it became clear that his master was watching him, all too intently only to look away when he tried to catch the alien being in his activity. There had been other times as well, other… nuances that he had missed, and probably had missed for quite some time before they had nearly smacked him in the face. So many brushes of skin and awkward pauses. The close proximity, the unusual contact, the extra attention. It had been all so obvious, once he knew what he was looking at.

“Zoro-ya,” his master whispered and he grunted as he lifted his head and turned his unscarred eye (a gift from his previous master) down toward the larger man, their skin flushed to a pleasant red from the excited activity. His master's particular species looked remarkably like his own, though there were a few others out there. Out of all of them though, he liked his master's the most. They were the most appealing, and he had no interest in the Shi-Shin... he couldn't remember what they called themselves.

“You do realize, what this means?” Law asked and the human swallowed before nodding once. Law reached his long arm up and stroked the side of Zoro's face and he leaned into the touch. The alien being's lips quirked up at the corners into a smoky smirk, his eyes clouded in lust.

“If we commit to this, there will be no going back. _I_ won't go back,” he informed and Zoro nodded.

“Good, I can't stand just looking at you any longer,” he finished and the human felt his cheeks burn a deeper red.

“Perhaps you'll like to set out into the vast seas of space with me, where no rule of law will apply to us,” Law pondered and the human felt his heart surge in his chest. It wasn't as if he were weak, though he wasn't so sure he could handle some of the species that resided on their planet, or in the deepest reaches of space, but he knew damn well that he was no push over. The only saving grace from his previous master, was that he had learned how to fight, as the man had in particular wanted a human to spar with, why a human he had no idea. He was pretty sure it had mostly to do with boredom, but he liked to think that his previous master saw something in him, and that he had some talent with swords. His current master as well, had his own blade, and Zoro had admired it more than once, but never dared to touch it, in case he should find himself standing before a wrath that was simply more overwhelming than he could handle. Not that he would go down without a fight, but he had to admit when he knew he was out of his league, and he knew he was not strong enough to take on his master and win. Not win and live anyway. The idea of traveling through the vastness of space with his first love, yes, his master had awoken urges and wants within him that no other had, was appealing, too appealing if he could be like this, and perhaps drop the 'master' bit. Would he be equal out there?

“You want this? I won't ask again,” Law asked, and Zoro nodded. The curve of his master's lips drew up into that smoky, alluring smirk and he tensed when his master's head dipped down and his cock was drawn into a hot, wet, mouth as tongue brushed against the head of his dick. Zoro tensed in a loud, deep grunt, the muscles in his arms tightening when the pleasure shocked through his body and his head fell back with a heavy pant. Humans were forbidden from mating with anyone but their own kind, and they could only mate with the consent of their masters. It was population control he knew, but because of that, oh fuck he had never felt something so good. Suddenly the hot nights in bed or steamy minutes in the shower paled in comparison.

“Ah, fuck!” he moaned and Law hummed as he took him deeper into his mouth, sucking and licking at the taut flesh with to much skill. Zoro's hips bucked before they were pinned to the table as his master sucked back up to the head and tongued the leaking slit, which drew a guttural moan from the back of his throat. The boiling heat of orgasm rose up, from the tight curling of his toes and up through the muscles of his body, building with pressure. Zoro's chest arched and he moaned, loud and deep.

“Ah, mast-gonna cum!” he gasped as Law bobbed his head up and down, sucking and stroking with tongue, from the head to the base in repeated motion and Zoro groaned, muscles tensing against the table as he lied there, lewdly splayed open before his master. One hard suck and slide of tongue was all it took and orgasm crushed into him with a punch and he gasped a throaty moan as cum shot from his pulsing cock and into Law's expectant mouth. The viscous fluid was swallowed and his master allowed his softening cock to slip wetly from his lips. Law stood straight, towering over Zoro as his species of exaggerated height towered over humans, and quickly worked the clasps off his pants so that he could push them and his underwear down to his thighs. His cock sprung free with a proud, heavy bounce and Zoro lifted his head to stare at his master's swollen dick and swallowed. How was this to happen exactly? He was at a loss, would he swallow his master's cock the way he had him? Law grabbed his swollen dick and turned to one of the cupboards across the kitchen, and after rooting around a moment, returned with a bottle of dark seed oil.

“Not the best, but I don't think I can wait anymore to be inside you,” he declared, voice heavy but controlled as he met Zoro's confused gaze. His lips quirked up as amusement gleamed in his ever impressive eyes, and a corner of his mouth hitched up higher. He looked impressive standing there, tattoos of thick black ink in a symbol he did not know over his slim, tightly muscled body. His short black hair was ever perfectly tousled, exposing the pointed tips of his ears. His narrow face, common for those of his species sported a groomed goatee and an ever impressive set of teeth that sharpened to points in particular locations in his mouth. He had been quite careful, keeping those sharp things off Zoro's cock while he had sucked him, and it only excited the human more. The man was a glory, and it made Zoro realize that he certainly had a preference to his master's species, and his sense of style.

“Ah, that's right… you probably don't know much of anything about copulation,” he mused. “You just relax and let me handle things from here on out. You'll understand quickly enough.” Law took Zoro's legs and the human sat up on his elbows on the table as he was spread open wider, exposing all himself to his master's gaze. His legs went up over Law's shoulders as the alien being bent his back to be in better range and Zoro's heart jumped when the bottle was opened and his master coated his fingers in a slip of oil before the bottle was set down on the table next to him. He stared at the fingers, realizing once again that his master's thick and curved, dark brown claws were retractable. As it was, Law's fingers looked off with only a thin, clear film protecting the ever sensitive beds of his fingers. They looked too human. The wet fingers slid down and in between the cheeks of his ass and he sucked in a deep breath when his master's fingers brushed over his asshole and the muscles twitched. Law tittered, the sound dark and alluring as he circled the puckered ring of muscle and Zoro's face flushed a bright red.

“Just relax,” Law ordered and Zoro grunted as he lied down and attempted to calm his body and relax his muscles. He couldn't believe that his master was going to stick his thing in _there_ , though it wasn't like there were a lot of other places. He gasped, hands flying down and gripping the edge of the table below him as his master pushed a finger against the puckered ring, increasing pressure until the muscles split around the slicked digit and it sunk in.

“I've heard that human males have a sweet spot inside here, I wonder if it's true,” he mused and Zoro's heart pulsed faster as his face flushed a vibrant red. The finger stroked, exploring around his insides and he grunted, it felt weird, feeling something worming around in an area that… well… things were supposed to go in the opposite direction.

“There is no better way to learn than a hands on inspection,” Law informed, a humor to his voice and Zoro groaned, it was starting to feel sort of good as the finger brushed deeper inside.

“Though I think it fairly obvious; but I have never wanted, or had the interest in bedding a human before. So this will be a learning experience for us both,” he explained and Zoro gasped when a shock of pleasure raced through his body and his cock twitched. Law hummed as he brushed against the spot and a low groan broke from the human's mouth, drawing a tantalized smirk to his master's lips when his hips jerked on the table.

“Ah! There, there!” Zoro gasped as he cracked his eye open and stared up at his master, another heavy flush coming to his cheeks. He was being watched, studied by his master as if he were some sort of specimen on an operating table. He moaned, his cock growing hard and long under the continuous massages of his prostate by the careful, deliberate work of his master's fingers while those penetrating eyes watched, wanting him. Ah, in some ways that was just as good.

“Zoro-ya like that?” Law asked, voice smoldering in lust and the human groaned, cock hardening fully and beginning to wet at the top.

“Master,” Zoro breathed, voice deep and raw. Felt so good, would his master put it in there? Rub it with his dick? Ah, he wanted it, he wanted to feel that. It would feel good, right? A second finger pressed against the muscles of his hole and he grunted when it wormed its way in, stretching the muscles over the two digits. The fingers slid in deep and rubbed and he groaned in want. Felt so good. The fingers worked, controlled and patient as they stretched him open wider and he released a puff of breath.

“Ready, Zoro-ya?” Law asked and the human nodded fervently. He was ready, he could handle this. The fingers slipped from his ass and his master grabbed the bottle of dark seed oil before generously coating his dick in the dark, slick substance before setting the container down and grabbing the human's right hip. Zoro swallowed, doing his best to relax himself. His master's cock would be much bigger than two fingers, and he knew it was probably going to hurt. The pressure of a wet headed dick pressed against his asshole and he took in a deep breath before the gripped cock pushed and he grit his teeth, muscles wanting to lock up tight. A strained grunt broke from his tight closed lips as his back jerked on the table before he urged himself to relax while the muscles of his hole slowly spread open around the girth of the head of his master's dick. Fuck! Too much! It was so big! At least it felt like it, though in comparison to what Zoro had glimpsed through his life, his master was rather well endowed, but not a monster. A ragged breath slipped passed his master's lips as he pushed forward and Zoro gasped when his hole flowered open and Law pushed inside, the hot, firm length of his cock pushing deeper, deeper. The firm stroke against his sweet spot stole his breath and Zoro arched, a strangled something breaking from his breathless throat. There was a gentle shush and a brush of a large clawed hand against his cheek. He leaned into it as the intrusion continued and finally, he sucked in a sharp breath just before Law's hips pressed against the round of his ass, skin pressed to skin, buried all the way inside, filled completely.

“Mast-”

“Call me Law when we're in private,” his master ordered and Zoro took a moment to take a breath and he swallowed, his Adam's apple bobbing low under flushed, sweaty skin before he nodded.

“Good,” Law breathed as his voice hitched with pleasure. His hands gripped Zoro's hips before freeing them and stroking his fingers up and down his thighs in a soothing gesture.

“Are you ready for me to move?” he asked and Zoro nodded, but did not speak, simply stole another needy breath as his cock throbbed against his belly, wanting some attention. And Law saw to it as he reached down and gripped the taut, pulsing flesh and massaged it in his fingers, drawing a low, breathy groan from his human.

“Good, I need to move,” he declared, voice growing rougher before he abandoned Zoro's cock. The human groaned in disappointment but twitched his hips in anticipation. That spot, he wanted that spot rubbed. Now that he had fully relaxed, he sort of liked the stretch, the feeling of being filled so completely. If it was Law, then yes, he liked it, and he wanted it. Law drew his hips back, dragging his cock backward through the tight slickness of Zoro's insides and the human moaned, the sound deep and wet when his prostate was slid against. The alien being shoved his cock back in with a punch of his hips and the human gasped out a cry of a moan, his back arching off the table once more before he fell back to the surface and thrust against his lover, legs urging on his shoulders.

“Like that huh? That's good,” Law mused breathlessly and Zoro groaned as a pace was set, his master's cock sliding deep and fast, powerful and heavy, but still ever careful of his human body. His master's species was by far more sturdy than humankind, though Zoro liked to think he could handle a great deal of abuse. But ah, fuck, if his asshole being abused felt that good, then he wanted it, and he wanted it hard.

“More!” he gasped and a growl slipped from the lips of the alien being as he fell to his hands over the human and slammed his hips against the smaller man, crushing their bodies together and slamming hard against his prostate. Zoro gasped and moaned, cried and twisted as his hands flew up and latched onto his lover's arms. More, yes, more!

“You seem to really love this,” Law breathed, voice strained in pleasure and effort as his body moved harder and faster against his human.

“Law!” Zoro grunted, a growl accentuating the sound and the alien being hissed a breathy pant as he worked his cock into his human faster, pushing deep and rubbing hard against that sweet spot that had his human clawing at him with his blunt, brittle nails.

It was so hot, boiling! The build of orgasm was coming, it was threatening to break and spill everywhere. A part of Zoro worried that his liquid pleasure would make to much of a mess, but each perfectly delivered, hard rub against his sweet spot made any argument to control himself vanquish from his mind.

“G-gonna cum!” he choked and Law groaned, hissed breath and puffs of pleasure slipping from between his teeth when that last stroke of perfection tore down his defenses and Zoro came with a hissed snarl as his arms locked around his master's shoulders, his muscles bulging to impressive definition as he was washed away with orgasm, cum splattering up over his belly and reaching up surprisingly high on his chest. Law moaned, the spasming, clenching of his human's hole around his throbbing cock, matched with Zoro's perfect expression was almost too much, too perfect. He worked his hips, rubbing his cock frantically into the massaging, tight, heat, chasing that moment until he caught it with a fine brutality and he found himself overtaken in orgasm. He slammed his hips hard against Zoro's shaking body, ejecting a heavy gush of slick cum deep inside his human's clenching asshole.

Zoro finally sagged after the tension in his muscles eased and he lied flat on his back, his legs slipping from his lover's shoulders with a heavy fall as he panted desperately for breath while Law remained on his hands, very much seeking his composure. He remained hunched over his human, sweat sliding down his skin much the same as Zoro. As the moment slowly bled away he looked to his human, and smiled as he touched his cheek. The smile the alien being wore looked a mix between the sultry darkness that Zoro had come to expect about his features, and a tenderness that only a few ever saw.

“You are mine, Zoro-ya,” Law informed, a greedy possessiveness lacing his voice. A smile split the human's lips and he sighed as he rest the back of his forearm on his forehead and stared up into his master's yellow eyes, admiring the way the slits slowly constricted after having blown open during the pleasure of their sex, liking even the way the dim evening lights reflected off the gleaming surface.

“That, I can live with,” he answered and Law chuckled as he dipped his head down and kissed his human's lips.

“You and me, traveling through the most barren of seas, passed countless bodies of planets, maybe even conquering a few. I think that sounds riveting,” Law declared and Zoro smirked.

“Does that mean I get to fight alongside you?” he asked and the alien being returned the quirk of lips, the curve alluring and menacing all the same.

“Of course.”


End file.
